<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditional by MomoMoon115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382355">Unconditional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115'>MomoMoon115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Omega Shinji | Paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash wakes up feeling empty. It's been a while since he's talked to or even seen Paul. It looks like his alpha instincts are catching up to him as he's away from his Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Two Sides | Same Coin Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconditional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash opened his eyes slowly. He felt groggy as he sat up in his sleeping bag. His head hurt and his body felt...empty. </p><p>"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.</p><p>"Ah, no worries, buddy. I'm fine!"</p><p>"Pika?" It asked once more. It jumped over him and went searching in his bag. </p><p>"Pikachu? What are you looking for?" Ash asked, hand still holding his head. </p><p>It took some extra effort to stand, but he made his way to Pikachu who was wiggling inside his bag. </p><p>"Pika!" It exclaimed as it blackout out of the backpack. </p><p>In its mouth, Pikachu held a pair of familiar bells out to him. They popped into his waiting hand. </p><p>"Ah, I see. It has been a while since I talked to Paul. Do you think that's why I feel like this?"</p><p>"Pika!" Pikachu called in affirmation. </p><p>Ash smiled. "Okay, I'll call him the second we get to a pokemon center. As for now," </p><p>Ash jiggled the bells. The soothing sound filled his and Pikachu's ears. He closed its eyes as a happy, calm feeling washed over him. It was enough to make him feel less empty. He waited until he couldn't hear the sound of the bells anymore before he opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, remembering the scent of Paul as best he could. He hadn't been wrong. It'd been a long time since he'd seen Paul in person let alone talk to him. </p><p>The familiar woodsy scent came to him as he breathed out. He let it take over, let his body remember Paul's touch. He opened his eyes to find Pikachu looking at him curiously. </p><p>"Come on, buddy! Let's get going to that pokemon center." </p><p>Pikachu agreed and helped Ash roll up his sleeping bag before they headed out. They made their way through the path. Ash was feeling better now that the headache was gone, but the feeling of emptiness was still in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>By the end of the day, Ash and Pikachu had made it to a pokemon center. The sun was just about to go down as they walked in through the automatic doors. Nurse Joy greeted them with a smile. Ash and Pikachu greeted her in return as Ash left his pokemon with her for a check-up.</p><p>"Also, uh, do you mind if I make a call?" Ash asked nervously.</p><p>"No! You're absolutely welcome to use the phone!" She grinned as she took his pokemon to the back room. </p><p>"Thanks!" Ash smiled as he made his way to the corner where the videophone was located. </p><p>He picked up the phone, butterflies filling his stomach. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited in anticipation. The screen went blank before a person appeared. </p><p>"Hey, Ash!" Reggie greeted. </p><p>"Uh, Hi, Reggie!" Ash greeted as Pikachu greeted him as well. "I was wondering. Is Paul around?" </p><p>"Yeah, he just walked in! Would you like me to get him?"</p><p>Ash nodded. </p><p>"Paul, your alpha is on the phone!" Reggie called with a smirk. </p><p>Ash felt his face get red at his words. He lifted a hand to cover his face with a groan as Reggie laughed. </p><p>"He's not my alpha!" Paul scowled before taking the phone away. </p><p>"See you, Ash," Reggie called, but Ash was too preoccupied staring at Paul. His breath hitched when Paul turned to look at him through the screen. </p><p>"Cat got your tongue, Ketchum?" He teased. </p><p>"Y-You grew your hair out." Ash breathed.</p><p>"Ah, yeah, I've been working a lot lately. Hadn't really had the time to cut it."</p><p>"No, don't." Ash grinned. "It's perfect."</p><p>"Really?" Paul asked. His hand brushed against the mark on his neck. The mark Ash had left after their last battle together. </p><p>"Yeah," Ash smiled. "How have you been?"</p><p>"Fine. Running errands, training. You."</p><p>"Heading back home actually. I was- I was hoping I could stop by Sinnoh and see you. Maybe to re-mark you? Only if you want to though!" </p><p>Paul smirked. "You know you really can act like an Omega at times."</p><p>"Sorry." Ash flushed. </p><p>"It's cute. Also, It'd be fine if you visited. I wouldn't mind being re-marked either." Paul said, all confidence filling his tone.</p><p>Pikachu pushed Ash's shoulder as if to say 'I told you so'. </p><p>"Okay, Pikachu, you were right." Ash laughed. </p><p>Paul smiled at the pair. </p><p>"I'm glad we could talk," Ash said. "It's been a long time."</p><p>"I've actually been thinking about heading out to the Unova region to take part in the Unova League," Paul responded thoughtfully. </p><p>"Really?" Ash asked. “That’s great!”</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be away for a bit."</p><p>"Mom and I are about to go on a vacation to Alola soon. When I get back from running this errand for Professor Oak." </p><p>"Sounds fun." </p><p>"Well, I just wanted to talk for a bit today because I wasn't feeling well. I'm not sure what else to say." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. </p><p>"See a total omega." Paul teased. </p><p>"Hey, I'm a plenty good alpha!" Ash countered. </p><p>"Yeah, my alpha and don't you forget it," Paul warned. </p><p>Ash paused, surprised. "You mean that, Paul?" </p><p>Paul nodded, a soft flush on his cheeks. "I know we don't have the most conventional relationship…"</p><p>"I've been fine with that, promise."</p><p>"I'm not saying it's bad, Ash. We both have our journeys." Paul replied. "Would it be nice to have each other around more often? Maybe."</p><p>"We both agreed-." </p><p>"I'm not done." Paul cut him off. "I just want to say that even though we don't see each other often even though we're marked."</p><p>"You're rambling." Ash pointed out. </p><p>"Wow, I must be doing really bad at this if even you can tell." Paul chuckled nervously.</p><p>Paul was never nervous. If anything Paul was more alpha-like than Ash was, so something must really have been bothering him. </p><p>"I'm listening, Paul." He urged softly. </p><p>"I just want to say that I love you." </p><p>Ash grinned widely. "I love you too, Paul!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>